


Cry a Little Quieter

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Exhaustion, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Stressed Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Peter doesn’t have enough time to do everything during he day, so he takes the night too.But he’s exhausted.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Cry a Little Quieter

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 23  
> What’s a whumpee gotta do to get some sleep around here? | exhaustion, sleep deprivation

Peter rubs his eyes tiredly and closes them for a minute before opening them and looking back to the computer screen. His eyes are burning and he desperately wants to just lay down with his eyes closed but he has too much to do, he can’t just take a break. It wouldn’t even be a relaxing break because he’d be thinking about everything he has to do.

He has too much to do and not enough time in the day, so he takes the night most of the time too.

He curses himself when he realizes he spaced out again and focuses back on his English homework. It is currently 3:30 am and he is sitting in his room doing all his homework. 

He had to do his homework now because when he got off school he still had to go to work, he’d gotten a job at a local grocery store to try and help May. She won’t take it but he just leaves some money lying on her dresser or around her room. He knows he costs a lot to have around what with the constant new back packs, clothes, and the amount of food he eats.

He had been at work until 9 o’clock and then straight after that he had gone patrolling until about 2 am. May would have yelled at him if she knew he was giving up sleeping to do all of his other after school ‘activities’, so Peter thanks god she didn’t see all the work piled on his desk. 

Thanks to his decision to take all AP or other college level classes, he gets a shit ton of homework that usually takes over an hour for each subject.

Peter submits his English analysis and glances at the clock, 4:36 am. He only has a couple hours to finish all his other homework. Peter sighs and rubs his eyes again before pulling his history homework out. If he’s lucky he may be able to get a half hour nap in before school.

Time seems to fly by and before he knows it he’s closing his calculus book and seeing that it’s already time to get ready for school. He drags himself out of bed and puts on some clean clothes before leaving his room. May’s not awake yet so no one is going to yell at him for not eating, Peter walks straight out the door. He’s really not in the mood to eat even if he did feel like it. 

Peter makes it to school on time somehow and walks through the halls, dodging other students in the packed hallways. When he gets to his first period he sits down opening his backpack and setting his clipboard in his lap. This is also a part of the reason why he always has so much homework. 

He’s not sure why but he just can’t use the desks. He doesn’t want his stuff on them, he doesn’t touch them, not even a little brush up against them. Usually Peter does what he can of his work without using the desks and if it is too inconvenient or he would look too weird he leaves that homework to do at home. 

It’s not the best solution but it’s working for him right now.

Peter goes about his day, the homework piling up until the final bell rings. He has a lot of homework to do later that night. Peter walks out of the school building and heads over to work where he will be until 9 o’clock again. Then he’ll patrol, do his homework that night and take an hour nap so he doesn’t pass out from exhaustion or anything.

Before he started this insane schedule Peter had never realized how much better during the day, that sleep makes you feel. Staying up for days usually leaves him in a very bad mood, the slightest things setting him off.

Peter knows he needs to change something but he doesn’t know what to do, Peter guesses just deal with the outbursts of emotion as they come. When the stress gets to be too much just cry a little quieter in the bathroom maybe? He’ll figure something out eventually. But right now even as sucky as this schedule makes him feel, it works.

He’s got all A’s in his classes, he’s making money and May’s not struggling as much, and the people of New York are staying safe because he’s patrolling every night.

Peter can’t argue with results.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
